


Akwardness & Ramen

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Dinner, Dinner Date, Fluff, High School, High School Students, Idiots in Love, Idiots in denial, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, confused feelings, ina11writingexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: A casual dinner outing turns into an awkward mess.
Relationships: Kageyama Hikaru/Kariya Masaki, Kariya Masaki & Kageyama Hikaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Akwardness & Ramen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masahikaas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=masahikaas).



Kariya and Hikaru had walking back together after one of their practice sessions when Kariya had asked Hikaru rather uncharacteristically "Would you like to get some ramen with me?" 

Hikaru was shocked. It wasn't like Kariya to initiate hanging out with him or anyone else for that matter. 

"Sure, I want fried rice too" he readily agreed after all it wasn't always that your grumpy best friend offers to hang out with you on his own.

Kariya himself was surprised at his offer. He can't understand why he asked Hikaru to come with him. He always goes alone to get ramen or drag Kirino-senpai, Midorikawa-san or Hiroto-san with him. However, he isn't surprised that Hikaru agreed to come with him. It is such a Hikaru thing to do.

They continued to walk in silence before Hikaru decides to break it "Umm, Kariya, Why are you asking me for Ramen today?"

Hikaru watched as his friend involuntary turns red in the face. He watched as Kariya starts to stammer a little. 'Huh, Why is he getting so nervous?' he thought.

"It's just that I am hungry and I could use some company while I visit Rairaiken" Kariya stammers out with a proud face. 

Hikaru mentally chuckles. He has figured him out by now. Kariya hates being honest and is easily embarrassed when his secretly friendly actions get called out. He chooses to ignore his slip up. Kariya would appreciate it.

Kariya did appreciate his silence. He wasn't ready to tell Hikaru why he wanted to eat Ramen with him because he doesn't know the answer himself.

************************************************

They gave their orders to Tobikata-san and sat in silence while Kariya fidgets with his hands. He was avoiding looking at Hikaru. 

Hikaru, on the other hand, isn't uncomfortable with the way Kariya was behaving or the silence. Kariya did this often in his company even more so recently. 

Kariya doesn't know why being with Hikaru makes him so nervous. He knows that he likes to spend time with the other boy, and he is fun to be around. What makes it so awkward between them, and why he gets shy around him is a question for which he can't find a reason. 

They enjoyed their food while making small talks which mainly comprised of Tenma and Shinsuke antics and Tsurugi's annoyance with them in practice earlier in the day. Somehow all five of them had ended up in the same high school two years back.

Hikaru looked up at Kariya to ask him something when he noticed a stray noodle sticking to the side of Kariya's mouth. 

"Kariya, something is sticking on your face," he tells the teal head boy. 

Kariya tries to wipe his face but in vain so Hikaru helps him out by wiping his chin and accidentally comes in contact with the other's lips. Both of them turns red in response. 

"Gomen, I was only trying to help you" Hikaru apologized in a hurry. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Kariya replied as if nothing happened.

Kariya felt his face getting hot when Hikaru's fingers touched his lips. The very fact that he liked the way his lips burned against the other's fingers scared him. It brought back the dilemma he was trying to forget.

Even though Hikaru had acted on an impulse and helped Kariya, he had not meant to touch the latter's lips. Yet, he liked the way Kariya's lips felt against his fingers. Hikaru was now confused. 'This wasn't normal behaviour for friends, right, then what did just happen between them?' he wondered.

Laded with pinks cheeks they resumed eating, only this time without speaking to each other. Though, they do keep stealing glances at each other. Their emotions and feelings were all over the place. The thought of 'what was happening to them?' was deep in their mind.

*********************************************************

They had left the restaurant a while ago. They still had to walk together for a little bit longer before their paths separate. By now, both of them had gotten over their embarrassment over the small incident back at the noodle place and were chatting normally. It was not forgotten by them. 

Kariya was beginning to admit to himself that his feelings towards Hikaru aren't purely platonic anymore. He had started to like one of his best friends, and maybe he was fine with it. 

Hikaru, on the other side, had started to see that he can look at Kariya in the other light than friendship. He realized that it was possible to like your best friend romantically. He admitted that he liked the idea about it. He won't be opposed to it. 

"Thank you for today, Kariya. I had a good time" Hikaru thanked the teal head.

"It wasn't a big deal. I had a good time too" Kariya waved it off and then added, "We should do it often again".

Hikaru was delighted with the idea of more such outings. "We will do it again" he agreed.

Kariya was happy that Hikaru agreed to go out with him often. Even if, it wasn't formally a date, he would take it. It would help him be comfortable with his newfound feelings better. Maybe, he can even make Hikaru like him in the same way as he likes him. 

Hikaru was glad that Kariya had offered him a way through which he can understand his feelings better. It will also allow him to see if Kariya feels the same way about him. If he doesn't, he would be okay with him, and continue to be his friend. A small hopeful part of his heart reminded him that he can help change the latter's feelings too. 

They were happy with the change of events. They had all the time in the world to figure things out between them. So when their hands accidentally brushed against each other, neither of them pulled away instead started walking towards their destination a little more closely than they were before hoping that it would happen again. It did happen again.


End file.
